


have some Cosey

by ana_wan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_wan/pseuds/ana_wan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	have some Cosey

Colton Haynes had known he’s gay pretty much all his life, he doesn’t remember being interested in girls like ever. Instead guys had always stolen his attention and when he lost his virginity to some random older guy from a club when he was teenager, he had been sure that this was the way he’d like to play.

So being gay was now or had never been an issue for him, he had been openly out and gay to his parents and friends and pretty much to everyone the moment he was quite sure about his sexuality. The one thing he loved the most, was how things had only got better since the days when he was a teenager. People were more accepting and ok with homosexuality nowadays and everything was so much easier than back then. Like now when he was acting in Teen Wolf, a show that was getting more popular every passing day mostly amongst teenagers, everybody in the cast and production team was ok with him being gay. There had been no eyebrows lifting or weird glances or anything, just smiles and patting his shoulder, like it would be the most normal thing in the world to be gay. So no wonder he felt himself very comfortable with these people and he had gained many new good friends along the way.

One very good friend was Tyler Posey, the main character of the show playing THE teen wolf itself. Tyler was funny, adorable thing, many calling him like a cute little puppy. He usually said the most stupid things, leaving everybody roll on the floor laughing, but he also said the most wisest things sometimes and he truly was Colton’s best friend. Tyler was more than okay with Colton being gay, sometimes acting gay-ish himself also when hanging out with Colton, just for the laughs but it made their friendship even more strong if possible. They knew and respected each other and they could even kiss without it meaning anything more, although they never had (if not counting the kisses on cheek.)

One boring day in the summer when they had no filming or anything actually, they were laying together in Colton’s apartment, eating snacks and watching stupid movies, not often actually watching the movie because they were more interested about each other. They would laugh and talk about pretty much everything, sometimes asking themselves what the hell had just happened in the movie because neither one was paying attention to it and then laughing some more.

Colton was laying on the other couch in his big living room, throwing some candy inside his mouth every once in a while and trying not to choke on it when he had to laugh at Tyler’s stupid jokes and other stuff that was coming from the other couch where Tyler was sitting a chips bag on his lap. At some point a short silence fell over them when they were actually paying some attention what was happening on the big screen that was Colton’s wide screen TV. The scene that caught their attention was a kiss changed between two cute guys and made Colton say “awww” aloud, making Tyler chuckle on the other couch.

“Well that WAS cute wasn’t it?” Colton asked turning his head and flashing a grin towards Tyler who just laughed back.

“As cute as hetero kisses I think, I see no difference really. As long as it’s people kissing each other and willingly so.”

“Wow, good answer Posey. Very diplomatic.” Colton laughed glancing at the screen again, throwing a small ball of some strawberry candy inside his mouth. Tyler grinned although he knew Colton wouldn’t see, but he wasn’t finished yet.

“I’ve actually thought sometimes… What it’s like to kiss a guy. I mean, I don’t think it’s different really, but then again it could be. I’d like to try some time.”

Colton tried not to choke on the candy and turned his head towards Posey again and straightening himself to a sitting position.

“Really? Because you know… I’m gay.” He just said like that would solve the issue without any further words needed. Posey grinned again and put the chips bag on the coffee table in front of the two couches.

“Uh, I’ve just never thought… You’d like me, like in that way. So I’ve just never asked I guess.” Tyler stammered slightly like he wasn’t so sure anymore about the conversation he started in the first place and let his gaze drop to his hands which he was fidgeting on his now empty lap.

“Posey… Tyler. I totally like you in every way possible, but I’ve always assumed you’re straight and I respect that so I’ve never tried anything, you know. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or anything.” Colton said holding his gaze steadily at Tyler’s face, waiting for his eyes to lock with his own again. He doesn’t need to wait long and he tries to suck every feeling that they are showing so he could better understand where this conversation is going so he wouldn’t do anything wrong. He would never want to Tyler feel bad or uncomfortable and he would never hurt him, he was important to him and he cared about him very much, actually even loved him as a friend at least.

Tyler’s brown eyes were still locked with Colton’s grey ones, but he couldn’t be sure what feelings they were showing. He would say lust, but surely that was not the way things were going at this point. At last Tyler spoke again.

“Can we kiss?” And Colton felt his cock give a little twitch in his jeans and he had to swallow hard once and concentrate to not get aroused by the situation. He was only going to kiss his best friend, nothing else so ease your mind, he told himself as he slowly got up from the couch and walked few steps towards the other couch where Tyler was lounging, all the while holding their eyes together.

He finally let the eye-contact break as he watched the dark haired man in front of him and he couldn’t help when his eyes wondered to the front of Tyler’s jeans, where he was sure he could see a small bulge. Was Tyler aroused about the situation? Colton lifted his gaze again to make sure this was what Tyler wanted and when he saw no rejection in those brown eyes, he lowered himself and put his arms against the back rest so Posey’s head was in between his hands. He climbed on top of Tyler, adjusting his knees on both sides of the other man, licking his lips and tilting his head slightly on the other side, seeing Tyler mimicking the action.

“You still sure about this?” Colton asked quietly and got a nod and smile in turn, so he flashed a quick smile also before closing the gap between them, locking their lips together in a slow, tender, exploring kiss. Colton’s hands quickly detached from the couch and found their way in to Tyler’s almost black hair, gripping tufts of it inside his palm, while the other one was making its way lower, all the way touching Tyler’s chest and arm, stopping at the hem of t-shirt he was wearing.

Posey seemed to enjoy if you could conclude something about the way he was leaning against the kiss like he’d never want it to end, making soft moaning like sounds that were sucked straight by Colton’s mouth and the way his hands were running everywhere on Colton’s back and sides, like he couldn’t decide what part he wanted to touch the most. So encouraged by this Colton deepened the kiss, only stopping to lick Tyler’s lower lip like asking permission to enter his mouth with his tongue. He was attacked by Tyler’s mouth though before he could do anything and soon felt tongue inside his own mouth, exploring it hungrily, like it was searching something or just wanted to taste every corner of his mouth.

Colton couldn’t help but let his hand slip under the shirt where it was still rubbing the line where Tyler’s shirt ended and jeans started. Suddenly the kiss was broken when Tyler took a quick intake of breath, pushing his head backwards against the couch eyes closed.

“Sorry, sorry, was this too much?” Colton said hurriedly, taking his hand out and swearing inside his head. But he didn’t get an answer, in the form of words anyway when Tyler locked their eyes and grabbed his wrist, pushing his hips upwards so Colton could feel the arousal through the tight jeans. With his eyes widening he just mouthed “ok” when Tyler spoke for the first time in a long time.

“Please Colton, I want you. I think I really, really want you. I want you to teach me, I’ll do whatever you want.”

And Colton could actually feel how most of the blood in his body rushed towards his dick, making it so hard he wouldn’t be surprised if his jeans would’ve actually ripped apart. He had young, handsome, funny guy under him, who he also trusted with his life and who was actually the best friend he had ever had, now willingly submitting himself for his pleasure totally. How could you not be turned on by this?

Suddenly they were kissing again, but this time it was messy and wet, more horny than tender. Their hips were rubbing together frantically, making their dicks throbbing inside their jeans painfully, seeking a way out of the uncomfortable tightness. T-shirts were flying on the floor now and two sweaty horny bodies were entangled together in a messy wonderful lust, their hands touching everywhere they could reach. Their mouths had gone licking and sucking necks and throats, making each others to moan in pleasure and pain.

Colton was the first one to move, as he was the one more in control of the situation. He stood up, starting to open the buttons of his jeans, first rubbing his erection through the fabric as a show off. Tyler was frowning like in pain and Colton just smirked, lowering finally the jeans leaving him standing there with only his tight boxers on where his massive bulge was clearly on view. Tyler was making some weird erotic sounds and was rubbing his own erection now, like he couldn’t wait much longer anymore. Colton lowered himself on his knees before the dark haired man, replacing the hands with his own which made Tyler to moan aloud. While he felt the other pair of hands to move on his head trying to take a grab of his short hair, he kissed and nibbled the erection through the fabric causing Tyler’s hips jerking upwards against his mouth and he could hear some breathless moaning.

Slowly the blond one in lead started to undress the jeans and Tyler actually breathed out in relief and watched how Colton yanked the jeans off, but left them around his ankles, quickly attacking the hard on before him again. Even though there was still one layer of fabric which was Posey’s underwear, the contact between his cock and Colton’s mouth was almost too much and not nearly enough. Tyler had dropped his other hand on the couch to take some support, while the other remained scratching and rubbing Colton’s head and short blond hair. He looked the other man kneeling between his legs like he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard a little voice saying ‘you’re not actually gay!’, but as aroused as he was about another man making him feel like this, the voice was shut down very quickly and he couldn’t care less if he actually was gay or bisexual or whatever. He wanted Colton even though he was a man and wanted to do this more than anything else right now. If he was honest with himself, he couldn’t actually remember being this aroused with a girl ever, but he couldn’t think about the matter more when Colton was finally undressing the last piece of clothing, leaving the underwear around his ankles too where his jeans already were, finally giving the throbbing cock few long licks and taking the tip inside his mouth, leaving Tyler totally breathless again. Colton smirked against the dick that was now sliding in and out of his mouth with all the time quickening pace. He could feel Tyler’s hips jerking upwards every once in a while and luckily for Tyler, Colton was quite skilled so he could easily take the whole length inside his mouth and throat, without gagging horribly, making Tyler actually groan loudly and look at Colton with a shock and appreciation all over his face. They hold the eye contact for a short moment and Colton smirked again, he could feel Tyler was close to coming and awed about the whole thing, maybe he didn’t believe sex with another man would feel actually this good.

When Colton could hear Tyler moaning his name like a mantra, he suddenly let go of the dick because he didn’t want this to end just yet. He was thanked with a frustrated yelp so he quickly stood up and undressed himself, as to make up the sudden loss of contact between the two of them. Posey soon seemed happy again, letting his mouth hang open loosely, clearly enjoying the view where Colton slowly rubbed his huge erection in front of the other boy.

“Turn over.” He told Tyler then who obeyed willingly, although Colton was sure there was a flash of anxiety in the eyes that were soon turned away from him.

“Just relax, buddy. I’m not going to hurt you, you know that.” And Tyler nodded, clearly relaxing a bit and kept his position, leaning against the back rest of the couch giving Colton a clear view of his ass. The jeans and underwear that was undressed earlier were still around his ankles, and for some reason that made the view in front of Colton even more erotic.

As much as Colton would’ve just wanted to push his dick all the way in right now in this moment, he knew he had to prepare Tyler for this as it was his first time anyway and as he was also his best friend and he would never hurt him. So Colton took few steps away from the couch and reached for the shelf nearby where he knew he had some lube which he then spread on his fingers. He was almost shaking because he was so aroused and excited, he was about to fuck his submissive best friend who wanted to experience this whole gay thing and all the excitement of this situation was almost too much for Colton, though he had had sex with plenty of guys before.

With slightly shaky hands he ran his forefinger between Tyler’s ass cheeks, from up to all the way down where it stopped against Tyler’s balls. The movement made Tyler’s back to arch slightly, like he was getting really tense, but trying to relax himself. Colton repeated the movement, but came from the balls to all the way up and then down again, now stopping when finding the hole that was never penetrated before. He could see Tyler tensing again and just rubbed the hole outside for few minutes, trying to relax the other boy. When the time seemed appropriate he pushed his finger gently in and as quickly he took it out, just to repeat the movement several times. Tyler was moaning again, and remembering his own first time he knew he would feel weird but good at the same time, so he kept going adding another finger inside too.

Not long after the raven haired boy was actually fucking his fingers so Colton added the third finger inside, causing some moaning from the other boy and he tried to suppress his own groans that were trying to escape from his throat. When he felt the muscles around his fingers loosen a bit he finally took them out and was ready to replace them with his rock hard cock. Very slowly but steadily he stepped forward so his dick was pressed against that tight ass before him, so he could rub it there and now he couldn’t suppress the moans anymore. Posey was acting like a total bitch and wriggled his body so his ass made some pretty nice round movements that were almost hypnotizing Colton, who had to take some steps back in amazement.

“Just fuck me already, please.” Tyler pleaded glancing back to see what was taking so long. That woke up Colton again and he finally pressed his dick against the anticipating hole and pushed carefully inside. Even though the good preparation it was still very tight and caused some groans out of Colton’s mouth while Tyler was more like whimpering. Colton held it there for a while before pushing in some more again, taking out few inches and pushing in even deeper again. Soon he was fucking that ass with increasing speed, while Tyler kept moaning and repeating his name.

Colton was feeling so good that he just wanted to lose it totally and come inside that tight virgin ass already, but he wanted to return the favor and wanted his best friend to feel as good as he was feeling right now. So he stopped for a few seconds to push Tyler’s upper body against the couch’s back rest making him more like in a standing position on his knees, tangling their bodies together and some wet hot kisses was changed. Colton proceeded with his fucking, but also grabbed Posey’s neglected dick in his hand and jerked it while he kept fucking. Tyler seemed like he was really losing it now and Colton couldn’t blame him as he himself was really close to coming now. He had to grab a hold on of the couch with his left hand while the other one kept pumping Tyler’s dick and his own dick kept humping Tyler’s butt.

Soon they were both coming with loud groans, Tyler hanging from Colton’s neck with both hands and jizzing the couch with his sperm while Colton came inside his hole, pumping the last hard thrusts against him like he wanted to be sure all of his semen was released where it should be. They were both panting heavily, and slowly Colton let his now softening cock to be pulled out of the depths of Tyler’s ass. He stayed there to see the come flowing out and it made Tyler to wince, he had forgotten that the other man was not used to the feeling yet. Luckily they had some tissues on the coffee table so Colton easily wiped the ass and Tyler let him.

“So, how was it…?” Colton tried to ask casually even though his heart was beating fast and he was so scared Tyler would’ve hated it and hated him and their friendship would be ruined forever. When Tyler had turned around on the sofa, now lounging on it comfortably again he had his answer that left him actually speechless.

“When are you ready for a second round? My turn to fuck next.” And Tyler actually winked, that cheeky bastard! Leaving Colton just standing there mouth open and eyebrows near his hair line. When his best friend threw him with a cushion laughing heartily he recovered though and smiled widely back, taking his hand and walking him to his dark bedroom where he laid them both on the king size bed, both still naked and they soon fell asleep bodies pressed together under the cover.

~The End~


End file.
